Alexander Mahone/Kills
This is a list of people who were directly killed by Alexander Mahone. Alexander Mahone first known kill started in 2004, when he killed Oscar Shales. Alexander Mahone was first in the army for a few years, but it wasn't none if he made then already some victims during his job. Alexander Mahone then start to work at some point in his life for the Company. It's not none if he at that time, also made some victims. 1 year later after the Fox River Eight escaped, Alexander Mahone killed several people at the time he tried to capture them. Alexander Mahone, however, wasn't successfully to capture Fernando Sucre and Theodore Bagwell (he did found Sucre, but didn't captured him). Ironically enough, he was brought to prison, where he again made victims, which was highly possibly unknown to both Felicia Lang and Richard Sullins, highly possibly until he was free. When Alexander Mahone was in season 4, back in the US, he made several victims. After Alexander Mahone did got back his job, it's not known if he did made more victims for the FBI, since he worked for Richard Sullins. It's high likely not, but only if Richard gave him permission to kill someone if that indeed happened after the show. Victims |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Number | Episode | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Oscar Shales |1 |None |Mahone cornered and shot Shales in the neck. Even though he was assigned to capture him, he couldn't resist the urge to kill him after all the effort he put into pursuing him and the woman Shales raped and killed. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |David Apolskis |2 |Buried |Tweener was killed by Mahone, after Tweener lied to Mahone about where the other Fox River Eight were and sending him on a goose chase. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Aldo Burrows |3 |Disconnect |Mahone shot Aldo clean through the kidney. Aldo was trying to kill Mahone as well. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Agent Blondie |4 |John Doe |Agent Blondie attacked Mahone's son, Cameron, because of this Mahone killed him. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Charles Patoshik |5 |Chicago |Mahone talked to Patoshik about what all he had done, to his parents (who he killed) and to Mr. Murray. Mahone made him feel guilty, and because of this, Haywire jumped to his death. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unnamed Company worker (III) |6 |Sona |Mahone shot this Company operative, when he was ordered by William Kim to kill him. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unnamed Company worker (IV) |7 |Sona |Mahone broke the neck of this Company operative, when he was ordered by William Kim to kill him. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |World |8 |Orientacion |During an Orientacion with Michael, World broke a rule by drawing a knife, in turn Mahone broke a rule by intervening and snapping Worlds neck resulting in his death. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Andrew Tyge |9 |Photo Finish |Mahone killed him, because he discovered what Whistler and Michael were doing. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Sammy Norino |10 |Dirt Nap |Sammy was killed in the tunnel made by Whistler, Michael, Lechero and Mahone. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unidentified Sona Inmate (II) |11 |Dirt Nap |Mahone broke the neck of the Sona inmate after their leader (Sammy) died. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Wyatt Mathewson |12 |Greatness Achieved |Wyatt was drowned to death by Mahone to avenge his son Cameron who was killed by Wyatt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Scott Carruth |13 |The Sunshine State |Carruth was killed by Mahone after Gretchen lied to them. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Petre |14 |The Mother Lode |Petre tried to kill Mahone, until Self shot Petre's cousin. Mahone then shot him dead. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vincent Sandinsky's bodyguard (I) |15 |VS |This Company was ordered to send Vincent Sandinsky to Christina Scofield, but was shot instead by Mahone. He tried to shoot the shooter, but the shooter (Mahone) killed him first. After his and the other bodyguards' deaths, Self did take them to their hotel. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vincent Sandinsky's bodyguard (II) |16 |VS |This Company was ordered to send Vincent Sandinsky to Christina Scofield, but was shot instead by Mahone. He tried to shoot the shooter, but the shooter (Mahone) killed him first. After his and the other bodyguards' deaths, Self did take them to their hotel. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vincent Sandinsky's bodyguard (III) |17 |VS |This Company was ordered to send Vincent Sandinsky to Christina Scofield, but was shot instead by Mahone. He tried to shoot the shooter, but the shooter (Mahone) killed him first. After his and the other bodyguards' deaths, Self did take them to their hotel. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Christina Scofield's bodyguard (II) |18 |Cowboys and Indians |This Company operative was shot by Mahone, when Michael and Mahone escaped the Company operatives working for Christina Scofield. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Downey |19 |Killing Your Number |Downey was killed by Mahone, while using a nano-bomb. However this nano-bomb was made by Michael, but Mahone brought it. This count as their kill. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |General Jonathan Krantz bodyguard (I) |20 |None |This Company bodyguard was stuck in the Scylla room by Sucre, Michael, Lincoln and Mahone and died off-screen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |General Jonathan Krantz bodyguard (II) |21 |None |This Company bodyguard was stuck in the Scylla room by Sucre, Michael, Lincoln and Mahone and died off-screen. |} Appearances Trivia *Mahone killed 2 characters off-screen: Oscar Shales, Agent Blondie and then 2 of Krantz bodyguards. **Both dead bodies were seen of Oscar and Blondie. *The Season 3 premiere is the only premiere where Mahone kills a person. *Prison Break: The Final Break is the only special episode of season 4, where Mahone doesn't kill none since his introducing, although being both indirect responsible for the deaths of Michael Scofield and Agatha Warren. *Mahone killed the most people on-screen with 14. *Mahone killed 7 people who worked for the Company. *Mahone killed people in the season 2 finale and season 4 finale. *Mahone has killed 2 members who were in Sona: World and Unidentified Sona Inmate (II). **Out all of the main characters besides Mahone, Theodore Bagwell killed also 2 members who were in Sona: Lechero and Juan Nieves and Lechero killed Cristobal and Cyrus. *Mahone hasn't killed any female. *Mahone is the only character, who really killed 2 members of the Fox River Eight: **Tweener did got shot to death by Mahone. **Patoshik was made feeling guilty by Mahone, and because of that, he jumped to death. ***Abruzzi was killed by FBI members and Michael was sacrificing himself. *Mahone killed both a a Fox River Inmate and 2 Sona inmates. However, Mahone was never interacted in Fox River, since Bellick and T-Bag both were. *Mahone has killed 21 characters, second to Theodore Bagwell, who is first with 24 on-screen. **As Mahone mentioned in Five the Hard Way, he killed more people before season 1. *Cheo was killed by Lechero with Alexander Mahone's knife. *Mahone killed both World and Wyatt Mathewson who appeared in a season premiere. **Although the last kills were Krantz's bodyguards, they died between Killing Your Number and Prison Break: The Final Break, which is still season 4. *Mahone killed never anyone in a season 3 final. See also *Main cast kill count *Deaths on Prison Break Category:Alexander Mahone Category:Killed by Alexander Mahone Category:Lists